Sans lendemain pour vivre
by Shirenai
Summary: - Séquelle à Vivre sans lendemain - Il y a des vérités qui ne sont pas bonnes à connaître, il le savait. Il ignorait juste à quel point.


Titre : Sans lendemain pour vivre

Auteurs : Shirenai **et** Lilou Black

Rating : M, bien tassé.

Disclaimer : L'univers de base est à Masashi Kishimoto. Ce que j'en ai fait est à moi.

Note : C'était mon idée depuis un certain temps, d'écrire cette séquelle à _Vivre sans lendemain_, mais faute d'inspi, d'envie et d'autres choses, je m'y suis jamais vraiment mise. Merci à Lilou de m'avoir poussée à le faire. Advienne que pourra !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

* * *

_Sans lendemain pour vivre_

Prologue

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que Neji était mort. La vie semblait avoir repris son cours aux locux du journal, à quelques détails près. Sasuke passait des heures enfermé dans son bureau, parlait encore moins qu'avant et l'ambiance semblait s'être alourdie considérablement. De par son statut privilégié, Neji n'avait jamais été très apprécié de ses collègues ; le chouchou du patron, le pistonné… et d'autres termes encore moins élogieux. Certaines rumeurs affirmaient même qu'il y avait eu un peu plus qu'une simple affaire de pistonnage entre les deux, et que le jeune Hyûga était carrément passé sous le bureau. Racontars de jaloux. Ces gens-là n'avaient rien de mieux à faire de leurs journées et n'avaient pas un doigt de sens commun.

C'était du moins ce que pensait Gaara. Il en avait assez d'entendre toujours les mêmes rengaines à la machine à café, dans les couloirs, à la dérobée dans les bureaux. Néanmoins, comme il était de ceux qui pensaient que Neji n'y était pas pour grand-chose dans ce qui lui était arrivé, soit la minorité, il se taisait et laissait ses collègues commérer à loisir. Pourtant plus le temps passait et plus il avait du mal à rester silencieux. Il ne le disait pas mais il était certain qu'il y avait un truc pas net dans l'affaire Neji. Ce type était après tout un excellent journaliste, professionnel jusqu'au bout des ongles, malin et doué. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir par Itachi ? Il était celui qui poursuivait le tueur et d'un coup, les rôles s'étaient inversés.

Oui, il y avait définitivement quelque chose de louche là-dedans, et l'attitude pour le moins étrange de Sasuke ne faisait que corroborer cette idée. Celui-ci avait porté le deuil – fait semblant, si l'on se plaçait du point de vue de Gaara – de son précieux journaliste et ami pendant deux semaines. Il avait été si mortifié et choqué qu'il ne s'était pas présenté au travail dans la semaine qui avait suivi la tragédie. C'était digne d'un mauvais soap opera selon lui. Sasuke n'avait pas d'émotions et ne faisait que simuler une tristesse qui le rendait d'autant plus détestable. Il en était certain. Ça se lisait, ça se voyait, il le respirait. Pour lui, ce jeune requin de patron n'était qu'une pourriture de manipulateur, un salaud qui avait délibérément envoyé Neji au casse-pipe. _Enfoiré_.

Gaara ne l'aurait sans doute jamais admis ouvertement, mais il avait toujours eu une pointe d'admiration pour le défunt chroniqueur. De loin en loin, il avait observé son parcours, son combat pour la liberté d'expression et d'information dans un monde impitoyable où même les médias n'avaient plus leur mot à dire. Et cette admiration s'était transformée en sympathie, puis en affection. Sans qu'il ne le montrât, il s'était trouvé très affecté par la mort de Neji ; il était un des rares au bureau à ressentir l'absence du jeune homme comme un vide lugubre. Il manquait. Il _lui_ manquait. Alors voir cet enfoiré d'Uchiha humilier la mémoire d'un homme aussi respectable que Hyûga, ça le faisait bouillir de rage.

Sasuke ne lui avait jamais inspiré la confiance ; quelque chose en lui lui soufflait de se méfier comme de la peste des sourires de son directeur. Avec les derniers évènements, cela ne faisait que se confirmer. Le cadet Uchiha n'était pas net et à coup sûr mouillé dans cette histoire. Jusqu'à quel degré, il n'en savait rien mais souvent, lorsqu'il était seul dans son lit à attendre que ses somnifères fassent effet, Gaara s'interrogeait. Il allait même jusqu'à se dire qu'il devait reprendre cette affaire, tant pour comprendre ce qui se tramait que pour venger la mort de Neji. Il abandonnait cependant rapidement cette chimère : cela ne le regardait pas, après tout. Voir son supérieur bafouer ainsi le souvenir du mort lui donnait des envies de meurtre et de vengeance. Il avait toujours rêvé de carrer son poing dans la tête de cette salope de Sasuke. Il ne méritait pas mieux. Mais Gaara ne pouvait pas se permettre un acte aussi inconsidéré. Il avait grandi, il s'était rangé, et maintenant qu'il avait une vie décente ainsi qu'un emploi stable, il n'était simplement pas question de tout foutre en l'air pour une fixette sur un collègue.

C'était du moins ce qu'il aurait voulu s'astreindre à penser. Oui mais voilà ; les semaines passaient et augmentait avec elles le remords de n'avoir rien fait pour aider Neji, de ne rien faire pour trouver la vérité. En tant que journaliste, bien que ce ne fût pas une infraction au règlement de sa profession, rester passif devant un problème tel que celui-ci revenait à faire une entorse à sa vision de l'éthique et à son sens de l'amitié. Hyûga et lui n'avaient certes jamais été intimes ou plus proches que ça mais par respect pour son travail autant que par considération pour la personne qu'il avait été, Gaara se devait d'agir.

Dès qu'il eut l'occasion d'attraper son connard de supérieur, il lui demanda froidement :

« Je peux vous parler un moment ? En privé. »

Il le vouvoyait toujours. Neji l'avait tutoyé, mais cela devait venir du fait qu'ils étaient sortis de la même école de journalisme et que, déjà à ce moment-là, il y avait un fort lien entre eux. Pas de familiarités déplacées, se disait-il, on n'est pas amis. Le cadet Uchiha le jaugea un moment et Gaara sentit toute la froideur calculatrice de son patron ressortir dans son regard. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage car la réponse, sous la forme d'un hochement de tête, lui fut donnée. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Sasuke, son courage rassemblé dans ses poings serrés au fond de ses poches. Le bruit de la porte qui se referme derrière lui indiqua à Gaara qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. Il lui fallait jouer cartes sur table.

Il avait en effet toujours pensé que face à la manipulation et aux complots insidieux, la meilleure arme était une franchise totale. Le jeune homme s'assit de l'autre côté du bureau dans son fauteuil en cuir, croisa les jambes et les doigts dans une posture nonchalante franchement provocatrice et planta son regard sombre dans celui de son interlocuteur. Des menaces, des promesses silencieuses s'échangèrent entre ces paires d'yeux dans le calme oppressant du bureau. Gaara ne se laissa pas démonter et resta debout. S'asseoir maintenant, c'était se soumettre et son caractère autant que son instinct lui interdisait une telle chose. Il ne devait pas flancher. Calmement, il fit deux pas en direction du bureau les séparant, se pencha sur Sasuke et lâcha :

« Je sais que c'est de ta faute si Neji est mort. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je remonte jusqu'à toi. Mais méfie-toi, parce que le jour où ça arrivera, je m'assurerai que tu finiras en taule et au su de toute la rédaction. Je te ferai couler, Sasuke. »

Ce dernier ne répondit rien dans un premier temps, analysant la situation. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais sans doute pas à celle-ci. Remonter jusqu'à lui ? La belle affaire ! Il n'était pas celui qui avait fait le sale boulot, après tout. Pour l'heure il n'était qu'un patron encore sous le choc de la mort de son précieux journaliste et ami. Le mimétisme, une arme de poids.

« Je suis désolé, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Neji était un ami précieux et un très bon journaliste. Je sais que tu es secoué par sa mort mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me la mettre sur le dos. Même s'il est vrai que chercher un coupable à tout est un réflexe parfaitement humain. »

Gaara serra les dents et encaissa l'attaque. Surtout, ne pas se laisser dépasser par la colère. Résister à l'envie de lui coller un poing dans la gueule. Attendre le moment opportun pour le descendre en flamme. Il eut un petit rire sarcastique mais ne se laissa pas démonter :

« Arrête tes larmes de crocodile. Ça prend peut-être avec le reste de la rédac, mais pas avec moi. Je sais qu'en réalité, tu t'en fous complètement. J'irais jusqu'à dire que ça t'arrange qu'il soit mort. Après tout, il était doué et il aurait pu facilement prendre ta place…

- Ce sont des accusations sans fondement. Et c'est bas de ta part. Neji et moi avons fait nos études ensemble. J'ai eu ce poste et il m'a suivi ici, point. Tu sais, » ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire torve qu'il avait du mal à contenir « que je pourrais t'assigner à un procès pour me tenir de tels propos ? »

Le jeune homme comprit que ses mots avaient dépassé les limites. C'était vrai. A ce stade, ses propos n'étaient que des suppositions, basées sur son intime conviction et, vu de l'extérieur, biaisées par le choc de la mort de Neji doublé de son sempiternel mépris pour son patron. Il n'avait pas la moindre preuve. C'était par conséquent du vent et il le savait. Quant au coup de poker, mieux valait ne pas y penser ; il était encore trop tôt pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Gaara réfléchit à toute allure et tenta de se trouver une porte de sortie sans être obligé de reculer. Pas question de faire des courbettes ou fléchir maintenant qu'il avait les deux pieds dans l'arène, il devait sortir vainqueur de cette confrontation. Son attitude bravache revint naturellement :

« Elles sont sans fondement pour l'instant. Mais je déterrerai la vérité quitte à me salir les mains. »

Puis il se pencha encore, jusqu'à se trouver nez à nez avec son adversaire et ajouta plus bas, avec tout le détachement dont il pouvait faire preuve :

« Et ça inclut l'idée de te tuer s'il le faut. Menace-moi tant que ça te chante, ça ne m'effraie pas. »

Force lui fut de reconnaître que sa trempe venait de lui sauver la mise. Le masque composé et artificiellement placide de Sasuke tomba lorsqu'il se recula pour contempler son visage. Le menton légèrement tremblant, les lèvres serrées, les sourcils froncés… définitivement, il venait de perdre en crédibilité. Mais ce qui impressionna le plus Gaara fut la tempête qui semblait se déchaîner dans ces yeux noirs d'ordinaire si inexpressifs. Le jeune homme jubilait. Pousser cet enfoiré dans ses retranchements avait quelque chose de valorisant et étonnamment amusant. Estimant que cela suffisait pour le moment, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. La main sur la poignée, il abattit sa dernière carte :

« N'oublie pas qu'un journaliste est une arme puissante qui, si elle le décide, peut devenir dévastatrice et ruiner des vies. Je bouclerai cette affaire et quand le moment viendra, je te sourirai à travers les barreaux de ta cellule. Bonne journée, _patron_. »

Il prit congé, savourant sa victoire. Gaara était néanmoins loin d'imaginer l'envergure de la machine qu'il venait de mettre en route. Mais pour l'heure, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : mettre au jour la vérité sur la mort de Neji Hyûga. Il s'empressa donc de retourner à ses chroniques tout en réfléchissant aux premiers endroits où aller chercher des informations. _Neji… si tu avais été encore là, où est-ce que tu m'aurais conseillé d'aller ?_ Devait-il reprendre les pistes suivies par son collègue, au risque de se faire repérer presque immédiatement ? De toute façon, avec son intervention chevaleresque dans le bureau de Sasuke, il ne risquait plus grand-chose à procéder ainsi. Mais son instinct lui disait de sortir des sentiers déjà empruntés ; garder une vision d'ensemble sur le problème lui permettrait de voir des choses qui avaient peut-être échappées à l'œil de Hyûga – il se permettait d'en douter parce que son boulot le menait rarement sur le terrain, il n'avait pas son expérience –, on ne sait jamais, dit-on.

Se présentait tout de même un incontournable : le Carpe Diem. Sa sœur était barmaid là-bas. De ce fait, il savait que Neji avait été un habitué du café. Shikamaru et lui étaient plutôt proches, il pourrait sûrement apprendre un ou deux détails intéressants pour son enquête. Lorsqu'il eut plié son travail – avec son efficacité usuelle –, le jeune homme enfila son manteau et quitta les locaux à la hâte. Une fois n'était pas coutume : il avait des heures supplémentaires à récupérer par wagons. Marchant d'un pas sec et vif, il passa devant la secrétaire à l'accueil sans même lui accorder un regard ni une salutation. Les lèche-bottes avec l'option groupie du patron ne l'intéressaient pas.

Une fois sorti dans l'air glacial de la nuit tombante, Gaara sentit le froid s'engouffrer par le col de son manteau et rentra la tête dans les épaules. Un froid mordant, sournois, qui se coule dans les moindres interstices et vous glace le sang en un rien de temps. Si le froid devait avoir une figure humaine, ce serait celle de Sasuke, se dit-il en marchant rapidement pour se réchauffer. De la vapeur sortait de ses lèvres en petits nuages laiteux, tourbillonnant avant de s'évanouir dans le crépuscule. Le jeune homme se demanda, tandis qu'il cheminait vers le bar, quelles avaient pu être les dernières pensées de Neji. Comment s'était-il senti avant de mourir ? Qu'avait-il vu en dernier ? A qui avait-il pensé ? A cette dernière question, la première réponse qui lui venait était bien évidemment « à Sasuke, qui d'autre ? ». Gaara savait qu'un lien fort existait entre eux – à tout le moins, il avait certainement existé pour Neji, mais rien n'était moins sûr pour l'autre partie – et que c'était surtout pour Sasuke qu'il avait accepté ce boulot.

Pauvre gars, conclut-il sincèrement désolé, il s'est fait rouler dans la farine et a perdu la vie pour un type qui au final n'en avait rien à secouer. Hyûga avait été naïf, ne soupçonnant sans doute pas un seul instant que la personne pour laquelle il s'était démené était aussi celle qui avait signé son arrêt de mort. Et si ses souvenirs étaient justes, il s'était écoulé trois mois avant que la nouvelle de sa mort ne soit donnée. Il réprima un frisson convulsif – de froid et d'horreur. Le journaliste n'osait imaginer ce qui avait pu être fait à Neji pendant les trois mois où il avait disparu de la circulation. Enfin disparu… Il s'était attaqué à un dossier monstrueux, il n'y aurait rien eu d'anormal à ce que tout son temps soit accaparé par l'affaire. Il l'avait d'ailleurs été : sitôt qu'il avait bouclé ses travaux, il avait cessé de se présenter au bureau.

Mais encore une fois, il avait eu l'aval de Sasuke. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était dans le coup depuis le début. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que Neji en aurait pour trois mois s'il n'avait été l'instigateur de cette machination ? Bien sûr, arriver à cette déduction ne suffisait pas à prouver la culpabilité de Sasuke mais c'était, entre autres, ce qui avait éveillé les soupçons de Gaara. Le temps de cheminer dans ses déductions et ses pas l'avaient mené au café. Il en poussa les portes et entra.

Il aimait beaucoup la sensation de la chaleur qui se jetait sur lui pour l'envelopper lorsqu'il rentrait dans un bâtiment après avoir marché dehors. C'était comme une brise d'été qui venait lui chatouiller le visage et les cheveux. Ça lui rappelait l'air chaud de sa région d'origine. Un peu de nostalgie… Il aimait aussi beaucoup les odeurs du Carpe Diem. Le bois vernis, le café fraîchement torréfié qui coulait de la machine près du comptoir… Il appréciait également les bruits des gens qui discutaient avec plus ou moins d'animation selon les sujets et les personnes. Certains parlaient à voix basse, penchés vers leur interlocuteur tandis que d'autres au contraire s'exprimaient fort, avec de grands gestes.

Il sourit. Gaara aimait bien aller dans les lieux publics pour y voir une peinture de la société. Des gens en costume qui buvaient un café en tenant leur tasse du bout des doigts aux habitués potaches qui sirotaient un bon cru en passant par les piliers qui se saoulaient au whisky – moins glorieux, ceux-ci –, il pouvait trouver dans un si petit endroit des gens de tous les milieux, qui se mélangeaient le temps de se réchauffer ou de discuter autour d'une boisson après une dure journée. Il avança vers le comptoir en défaisant tant mal que bien les boutons de son manteau – avec le froid qu'il faisait, ses doigts étaient assez engourdis et il avait eu la bonne idée d'oublier ses gants en partant au bureau, voilà qui lui apprendrait à être trop pressé – et chercha du regard sa sœur ou son conjoint. Se hissant sur la pointe de pieds, il réussit à apercevoir les chignons blonds de Temari et la héla aussitôt :

« Ah, Temari ! »

Il avança dans sa direction mais s'arrêta très vite lorsqu'il avisa un gros bonhomme joufflu et rubicond en train de sourire bêtement à sa cadette. Lui, il avait sûrement abusé sur l'alcool, pensa-t-il en avançant encore de quelques pas. Il s'assit nonchalamment sur un tabouret juste à côté du rustre qui osait faire du gringe à sa sœur et toussa pour avoir l'attention de cette dernière.

« Un café, s'il te plaît.

- Ah, frangin ! Tu pourrais prévenir !

- J'ai essayé mais tu avais l'air tellement occupé à te faire courtiser par cette outre à vin que je n'ai pas osé te déranger… »

L'outre en question eut envie de protester et manifesta son mécontentement par une série de grognements et borborygmes inintelligibles, incapable d'aligner deux mots. Vraiment atteint, se dit Gaara. Il tourna la tête vers l'intrus et lui adressa un regard noir comme il savait si bien les faire. Effet garanti, l'homme se tassa légèrement sur son tabouret et ne les importuna plus. Temari eut un regard ennuyé vers le client, soupira et se retourna vers son frère qui surveillait toujours le bonhomme du coin de l'œil :

« Je sais que tu fais ça pour moi mais s'il te plaît, sois plus diplomate. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre toute la clientèle qui a le malheur de me draguer un peu.

- Parce qu'il y en a beaucoup, des comme ça ? Temari, je te rappelle que tu es en _couple_, peu importe ce que les gens font ou disent, tu ne peux pas laisser des gens comme celui-ci t'allumer. Imagine que ça dégénère. Je suis pas toujours là, et tu le sais.

- Je le sais, Gaara, » répondit-elle avec un sourire attendri devant l'inquiétude de son frère ordinairement si insensible à ce qui l'entourait « mais tu sais aussi que Shikamaru ne laisserait jamais les choses dégénérer. Fais-lui un peu confiance, d'accord ?

- Mh. »

Sa cadette sut qu'il fallait prendre ça pour un oui et s'affaira à préparer l'usuel café noir et serré qu'affectionnait et consommait – un peu à outrance, d'ailleurs – son frère. Tout en s'exécutant, elle hausa légèrement la voix pour couvrir le bruit de la machine et demanda :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu ne viens jamais pour rien, en général…

- Ton adorable moitié est dans les parages ? J'ai à lui parler.

- Shikamaru ? Il s'occupe de la vaisselle pour l'instant mais je peux aller le chercher ; ça fait un moment qu'il est là-dedans, il doit en avoir marre. Tu veux ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît, » répondit Gaara en regardant les volutes de fumée s'élever de la tasse que venait de lui poser sa sœur « c'est important. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et partit vers l'arrière du café d'un pas pressé. En général, pour que Gaara dise que c'était important, il fallait vraiment que ça le soit. Temari eut un nouveau sourire en se rappelant ce que son frère avait été par le passé. Une tête brûlée qui cherchait la bagarre à tous les coins de rue, incapable de se tenir tranquille même avec un poignet cassé et une cheville vrillée. Il avait fait plus qu'une crise d'adolescence ; ça avait été une véritable opposition à tout ce qui pouvait l'astreindre, un rejet complet de l'autorité et un besoin d'indépendance qui se traduisait par des comportements impulsifs, violents, déraisonnables. Pas si loin que ça en arrière, Gaara n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt s'il avait vu Temari ou son autre frère en danger.

Il avait été tellement indifférent à tout qu'elle s'en était demandée s'il y avait quelque chose qui pouvait compter à ses yeux puisque, visiblement, sa santé et sa vie lui paraissaient être des détails insignifiants. Il avait tellement changé… Il s'était assagi, posé, avait pris un travail au journal le plus renommé de la ville ; une vraie métamorphose. Il y avait de quoi être fier. Alors Temari lui passait sa mauvaise humeur, parce qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir assez prêté attention à elle quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il avait été un poids et cherchait aujourd'hui à rattraper ses bévues, au risque parfois d'en devenir surprotecteur. La jeune femme glissa à Shikamaru que Gaara voulait le voir et qu'elle prendrait sa place à la plonge. Quelque chose en plus lui disait que ce dont son aîné voulait parler ne la concernait pas, aussi respecta-t-elle cela et s'attela-t-elle à la vaisselle.

« Il paraît que tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui. C'est à propos de Neji. »

En entendant ce nom, Shikamaru se renfrogna un peu. Il n'aimait pas se souvenir que lui aussi avait été mêlé à cette histoire et qu'il avait en plus échoué à protéger Neji.

« Je pense que tu ne devrais pas mettre ton nez là-dedans, Gaara, » fit-il prudemment « cette affaire est louche et tu risques d'y rester. Ta sœur ne le supporterait pas. »

Il avait dit ceci en jetant un œil vers l'arrière, comme pour s'assurer que la susnommée n'entendait pas. Mais Gaara était têtu et continua, imperturbable :

« Tu es la dernière personne à lui avoir parlé, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, je l'avais appelé pour le mettre en garde mais…

- Tu es arrivé trop tard. » conclut calmement Gaara

Son vis-à-vis serra les dents. Il avait endossé la faute, certain que s'il avait appelé un peu plus tôt, le journaliste aurait pu s'en sortir. S'ils n'avaient pas été débordés au Carpe Diem, peut-être aurait-il eu l'occasion de le faire plus tôt… Peut-être, peut-être… Il savait qu'il avait des choses à se reprocher mais malgré tout, il n'aimait pas que l'on lui rappelle ses erreurs. Néanmoins le frère de Temari avait raison : il était arrivé trop tard.

« Tu l'as appelé pour le mettre en garde de quoi ?

- Contre quoi, plus exactement. Et j'avais vu Itachi passer dans les environs plusieurs fois. J'ai alors pensé qu'il était sur les traces de Neji.

- Attends, tu as vu Uchiha ?

- Oui enfin, vu, c'est un bien grand mot. Disons que j'ai eu l'impression que c'était lui. Un mec de petite taille avec les cheveux noirs et longs, non seulement ça court pas les rues mais quand ça tourne autour de mon bar, je suis capable de reconnaître ma clientèle habituelle. Or lui n'en fait pas partie et il a commencé à se pointer quelques jours après le début de l'enquête de Neji.

- Je vois, ça faisait beaucoup de coïncidences.

- Trop, oui.

- Et tu as eu le temps de joindre Neji ?

- Oui, mais ça a été très bref.

- T'a-t-il dit où il était ?

- Dans la merde, » répondit le barman avec un sourire aigre en repensant à ce court dialogue « selon ses termes. J'imagine qu'Uchiha avait déjà dû lui mettre la main dessus.

- C'est fort probable. Il a aussi dû tomber sur Neji quand il était au téléphone avec toi. »

Shikamaru regarda un moment l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il savait que Gaara n'était pas du genre émotif ou même sensible mais il se permettait de penser que quand on parlait de la mort d'un collègue, il y avait au moins un minimum à observer et à la façon dont son beau-frère en parlait, il aurait pu s'agir de la mort du chien du voisin ou d'une mamie de l'immeuble en face que ça ne l'aurait pas affecté plus que ça. Neji n'était pas un objet, il méritait un peu de respect ! Puis il finit par se dire que si la mort du journaliste ne l'avait pas affecté, il ne se serait pas déplacé jusqu'au Carpe Diem pour en savoir plus sur les circonstances. Il soupira et demanda :

« Et pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ? Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de reprendre l'enquête, si ?

- Précisément. Je veux savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Je ne crois pas que tu réalises, Gaara. Tu as beau être calme, doué et tout ce que tu veux, Uchiha ne rigole pas.

- Ça non. Tu aurais vu la tête de Sasuke quand je lui ai dit que j'allais le coincer, c'était à filmer, » plaisanta le jeune homme « je regrette de ne pas y avoir pensé.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien dans ta tête ? Je te parlais d'Itachi, pas de son frère !

- Je me contrefous d'Itachi, » trancha-t-il « c'est Sasuke que je veux. Cet enfoiré a envoyé Neji à sa propre mort, il doit payer.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? Tu devrais être prudent avec ce genre de suppositions…

- Évidemment que j'en suis sûr. Je n'en ai juste pas encore la preuve. Et c'est bien ce que je cherche à obtenir en reprenant l'enquête.

- Je sais que tu es du genre têtu et que tu ne vas très certainement pas m'écouter mais tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

- Je ferai tout mon possible pour vous laisser hors de cette affaire toi et ma sœur, » continua Gaara sans se soucier des mises en garde de Shikamaru « alors ne lui en parle pas, s'il te plaît. »

A quoi bon le retenir, se demanda le barman, il avait pris sa résolution bien avant de venir.

« Entendu. Je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux. Fais attention. »

Le journaliste, qui avait avalé son café et posé les sous sur le comptoir, lui répondit d'un petit signe de la main tout en se dirigeant lentement vers la sortie. Peu lui importaient les avertissements des autres, les menaces de Sasuke, les mises en garde de Shikamaru et le reste. Il avait de toute façon décidé qu'il déterrerait la vérité coûte que coûte. Le reste n'avait que peu d'importance.

_A suivre…_


End file.
